


Thunderstorm

by AbschaumNo1



Series: Building up, tumbling down and going on [3]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, thunderstorm, totally my headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 05:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbschaumNo1/pseuds/AbschaumNo1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the small things he finds out about him which makes it easier to believe that he actually exists...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderstorm

**Author's Note:**

> Waking up in the morning to the sound of thunder does things to me...
> 
> And I rellay hope to be able to finish the next one fast...it already feels like it has 50+ pages in Word, instead of the 3 or 4 it has and I think it's not even close to being finished...

Loki has a strong dislike of thunderstorms, that sometimes almost borders fear. The first time Tony realises this he is a bit surprised, but says nothing and just wraps his arms around the Asgardian to show him that, yes, he is there for him and he won't allow anything (or anybody) to harm Loki.  
He doesn't really think about it after that and it actually completely slips his mind until it happens again.

This time they are wandering aimlessly through New York City. Tony has registered the cautious looks Loki shoots at the dark clouds whenever he thinks the shorter man doesn't look and isn't really surprised to feel Loki tensing the slightest bit when the first ray of lightning strikes, almost immediately followed by a loud boom of thunder. He runs his hand soothingly over Loki's upper arm and pulls him a little closer.  
"You all right?" he asks, worry in his voice.  
"It's nothing. Just....could we go home?"  
Tony just nods and leads him back to Stark Tower, where Loki simply asks JARVIS to close the blinds on the windows before curling up on the sofa. Tony joins him, legs propped up onto the coffee table and one hand stroking through Loki's hair. His other hand grabs a tablet from the table and plays idly around with the sketches for some of his ideas.  
"I must seem pathetic," murmurs Loki after a short while from his spot next to him.  
"Hm?"  
Tony makes a questioning sound, still focussed on the equation he is working on and lays the tablet down again after putting in the solution and before leaning over Loki to give him a kiss.  
"You never seem pathetic to me," he whispers and leans back again.  
"In fact," Tony continues, "I think its rather endearing. Makes you seem less 'too perfect to be true' and more like a real person."  
The Norse god smiles at that.  
"I'll have to think about whether I should take that as a compliment or an insult."  
"I think it was definitely a compliment."  
"Are you sure?" Loki quirks an eyebrow, "Because I'm not and I feel like you may have to persuade me otherwise."  
Tony rolls his eyes, acting like he didn't expect this, even though they both know it isn't true. He leans down for another kiss.  
"You truly live up to your name, God of Mischief."  
Loki laughs his melodic laugh and pulls Tony down to capture his lips in another kiss.

The next time there is a thunderstorm Tony is alone in his bed. He wakes from the distant sound of thunder and stays awake thinking about Loki. He hasn't seen the Asgardian in weeks and he misses him in a way he wouldn't have deemed possible before he had met the man. It's moment like these when the wish to be able to show his happiness (or misery) becomes strongest and Tony feels very much like either spilling his guts to just anyone he meets first or finding Loki and asking him to run away together to some distant realm where no one can tear them apart.  
When he finally figures that there is no way he will be able to sleep he gets up and makes his way down to the kitchen. He finds Bruce there, brooding over a cup of tea and gives him a clap onto the shoulder as he passes him on his way to the coffee machine.  
"What's keeping you up?" he asks while he waits for his coffee.  
"Thinking. Any particular reason why you're here?"  
"Pretty much the same."  
Tony sits down next to Bruce and for a moment they just sit in comfortable silence, each sipping their respective drink and following their own trains of thought.  
"You seem to miss someone," says Bruce suddenly and Tony is startled. He wonders for a moment if it's really that obvious and if it's safe to say anything.  
"No need to freak out about it," Bruce continues with an almost shy smile, "If you don't want it I won't ask any questions. It's just...I know how it feels and I thought you'd probably like to talk about it."  
Tony considers him for a moment, before he decides that it's probably safe enough to talk about it if he isn't too specific.  
"Well, yeah. there's that person, you know? And I happen to like them very much, but I haven't seen them in weeks and well, basically that's the whole problem."  
"So you found someone?" Bruce can't hold back a grin and Tony rolls his eyes.  
"As hard to believe as it may be, yes, I found someone. And I have every intention to stay with them."  
He pauses for a moment, remembering what most possibly would happen if anyone found out about who it is he wants to stay with, before he continues softly.  
"Even though it is possible that it will become difficult someday."  
"If you really love them you'll be able to overcome it," this time it is Bruce who claps him on the shoulder.  
"I hope very much that you're right about that," Tony says with a crooked smile.  
The smile on Bruce's face becomes a bit sad.  
"Just try not to doubt yourself and your ability to make it work."  
Tony looks up at the other man. He is a bit surprised, normally Bruce doesn't really talk about his past and it's certainly the first time he's heard about this.  
"Woah, that sounds like you experienced something horrible there, man. And I mean the "lost love" kind of horrible, not the "hunt down by the military" kind of horrible. You wanna talk about it?"  
"There's not much to tell there."  
Tony raises an eyebrow at this and waves a finger at Bruce as he talks.  
"You look like you haven't talked about this before and we both have time now. I want to know everything, before the end of the night."  
Bruce sighs, but he knows that he won't be able to escape this and maybe, he muses, he can actually help Tony by telling his tale.

It's not until they face each other in actual combat again that Tony finally realises why Loki acts so weird whenever there is a thunderstorm. It is actually quite obvious and all he can do is to seriously ask himself why he didn't see it earlier. And to dodge a misled lighting bolt of Thor's.  
It is, he muses, probably another sign for the bond between the two Norse gods and Loki's feelings towards his brother, that even a simple thunderstorm is enough to remind him of Thor. The thought lets him smile warmly and he decides to put it on his mental list of things to love Loki for. Not that it isn't already long enough, but he likes to keep track and has the occasional fit of "I'll have to be prepared to justify myself just in case the others find out" and this will definitely make a strong argument if that ever happens.  
And as he turns around to blast away some guys who think it's a good idea to sneak up at Thor from behind Tony decides that he will definitely try to be there to distract the God of Mischief from the weather whenever he needs it.


End file.
